


Mutually Beneficial

by orphan_account



Series: LJ Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, sex finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt. Sherlock finds John going down enthusiastically on a lady friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this via my phone - I actually didn't enter a tag called "sex finger" but it's ended up on the tag list anyway. I left it on because it is making me laugh so hard.

Sherlock has been reviewing his notes regarding synthetic hallucinogens for the past thirteen hours. There are two things that he's unaware of the moment he steps quietly out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. 

1\. It's twenty past one in the morning.  
2\. John's been on a date, and has brought her back to the flat. 

A glance at his watch (illuminated dial making it easy) resolves the first missing piece of information. He pads silently to the light switch, about to flick it on, when a small, quiet sigh freezes him to the spot. A _female_ sigh, which becomes a moan. He flattens himself against the wall, but cranes his neck slightly to get a better view into the living room. 

John's kneeling on the floor, his head between the spread legs of a fairly attractive woman. Brunette, long hair, full breasts. One of John's hands has snaked its way under her flowery top, a thumb gently teasing her nipple by the looks of things. His other hand is between the woman's legs. He pulls back, as she's seemingly on the edge of climax. Her eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth slack, her head thrown back against the cushions of their sofa. 

From this angle, now that John's brought his head back from the woman's crotch, Sherlock can tell that his friend's chin is glistening slightly, coated with the wetness from between her legs. Two of his fingers are slowly teasing her, twisting in and out. He leans up to kiss her, fingers still working away, and she shudders beneath him, tasting herself on John's lips. 

John lowers himself back to the floor between her legs. His mouth joins his fingers in his worship of her; by the increase in her respiration, the desperation in her cry of "oh, John, please, like that!" Sherlock has deduced that John's tongue must be concentrating it's efforts on and around her clitoris. 

"I'm going to... John, oh, I'm coming," she moans, her thighs convulsing as orgasm washes over her. John pulls back slightly, running his tongue along her outer labia, his fingers still as she clenches her muscles around him. 

Once she has started to come down from her climax, John withdraws his fingers, licking them clean with a grin. He moves from the floor to sit next to her, and she nuzzles into his neck, sighing contentedly. 

"Didn't think he'd make it out of his room in time," she ponders out loud. 

John answers with a chuckle. "I should have been a bit louder, when you were sucking me off. He must've really been concentrating on his books." 

Sherlock smiles to himself in the darkness of the kitchen. Soon after John had figured out he loved being watched, Sherlock had discovered he liked _watching_ , and didn't that just make for a mutually beneficial arrangement?


End file.
